Kagome and he stupid mistakes
by Star Skye
Summary: Kagome messes up get Inuyasha and the gang in trouble and there is nothing they can do


Inuyasha Leaves Kagome  
  
*Hello Author here once again... yes it doesn't take me very long to write a story and my stories are usually made in about a day or 2 so if you were wondering why they suck soo much that is the reason why. I stick with one idea until the end until I come up with a better one and then I go and write the whole story over again and that happens pretty often.  
  
Koneko chan: Please get on with the story no one wants to hear about your life story. Damn  
  
It was a nice summer day. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting by the well and talking. Kagome was wondering why she even went down the well in the first place and why she doesn't go back. And Inuyasha was wondering why Kagome stays just for the sake of him.  
  
"Kagome, I have been wondering a while... why you don't just go back to your own time." Inuyasha said suddenly.  
  
"I've been wondering the same thing...but there is just something that draws me to you.. I don't want to leave."  
  
"I don't want you to leave either." Kagome then rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder and asked him another question.  
  
"Why do you get mad at me all the time?" She asked.  
  
"What kind of a question is that? I dunno." He answered quickly. "But my question is why do you get mad at me?" Inuyasha counter asked the question.  
  
"Because you say the stupidest things, and you get mad at me when I try to do something nice and you reject it. Like the time I made you a nice box lunch and you went off and ate noodles, that really hurt my feelings."  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I don't like your cooking!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"There you go! You got mad at me again!"  
  
"NO, you are getting mad at me!"  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you"  
  
Inuyasha then paused and Kagome soon paused. Inuyasha began to sniff around. "Pass me the scissors." Inuyasha demanded. Kagome passed Inuyasha a pair of scissors and he made her stand behind him.  
  
"Come out Shesshoumaru! I can smell you."  
  
"Oh very well..." Shesshoumaru said as he came out with only one hand.  
  
"So you haven't stolen some poor old woman's hands have you?"  
  
"No I thought I could take you on without it." Shesshoumaru said.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he pulled out the Tetsaiga.  
  
"What good will that do? I know your weak spot. You actually have two...that mortal innocently hiding behind you, and the whole half of the shard hidden in your body."  
  
Inuyasha's body froze up. Shesshoumaru came closer to Inuyasha. "You know I could easily kill that young lady and take the shards from you and become the ultimate demon. Or I could kill every single one of your friends you and Kagome."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"OH I wouldn't?" Shesshoumaru used his whip attack sorry don't know what it's called and aimed it for Inuyasha and while Inuyasha was blocked the attack Shesshoumaru zoomed forward and dug his poison fingernails into his shoulder. His face was then up close to Kagome's.  
  
"Hmm... Mortal girl aren't that bad." He said. Kagome was trembling at the fact that Shesshoumaru could do anything he wanted to her right then and now.  
  
"Aren't you going to run?" He asked. Kagomai didn't answer. "If you don't speak up... Inuyasha will get hurt even more." Shesshoumaru then took out his poison fingers and then dug them into his stomach. "They're eating him alive, see his shoulder it's smoking... now answer are you going to run away?" Kagome nodded her head no. "Why not?" "Because I'm not af...fraid of you." She stuttered. "Then why are you hesitant to answer?" "Just let him go!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha began to cackle, "he.. As much as this may hurt, you'll never kill me." Inuyasha boasted.  
  
"Oh I won't?" Shesshoumaru asked as he withdrew his hand from his stomach and pulled out the half shard.  
  
"Oh, lucky me." Shesshoumaru said as he smiled gleefully. Inuyasha turned back into human.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha's body floated into Kagome's hands. He didn't say anything until a while later.  
  
"The ultimate power! It's mine!" Shesshoumaru shouted as he inserted the shards into his body.  
  
"Run..." Inuyasha said faintly. "Everything.... everything will be destroyed, your future will change, return to your time, there will be no us because the us is gone." Inuyasha closed his eyes and in one last attempt kissed Kagome. He then pushed her into the well, which was right beside her. "I Love you Inuyasha!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's last expression was a faint smile, which disappeared when Shesshoumaru kneeled beside him and spoke to him.  
  
"Stupid mortal, you fell for a stupid girl like Kagome, now you definitely deserve to die. I will insert these shards in front of your face so you may see the ultimate power. Inuyasha took the scissors and quickly cut off a whole chunk of his hair off. More than needed, but enough.  
  
"My hair!? What is this Inuyasha!? Your last request is my hair? Mortal you are not even worthy of a lock of my hair!" Shesshoumaru said as raised up to attack Inuyasha for the fatal blow but Inuyasha turned back into a half-demon. He quickly rose up and caught Shesshoumaru by surprise and grabbed the shards from him. "Who's laughing now brother?" Inuyasha said as he spit at his feet.  
  
"Sorry brother, it seems you have out done me this time." Shesshoumaru said as he floated away. Inuyasha smiled and then collapsed onto the floor. "Ahh...the pain, it hurts soo much." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his wounds. Miroku came from out of the forest.  
  
"Why didn't you help me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I couldn't do anything, my dark hole...it couldn't do anything in this situation."  
  
"Oh no... I sent Kagome to her own world." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You've done that twice now." Miroku said.  
  
"My world...it didn't change." Kagome said as she stepped out of the well. "Stupid Inuyasha... always wrong about things, he knows he needs me. I'll have to wait until he comes and gets me, I can't return." Kagomai sat around then well and thought. "OH yes I can!" Kagome thought of the fact that she left her healing kit back in Inuyasha's time. Kagome hopped back into the well and appeared in Inuyasha's time.  
  
"Kagome..." Shippo said in a small voice. Inuyasha turned his head. Kagome smiled and picked up her healing kit and wrapped her bandages and ointment around Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
"Now.. Inuyasha, you are going to stay and heal for a whole entire week! And you heard me a whole week, no fighting no arguing, and no touching!" Inuyasha began to couch up blood. "I guess we'll have to sleep and eat here, and we'll have to build a fire." Shippo said.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Thank you... without you my life would of ended sooner then expected." Inuyasha signalled Kagome to some closer. Kagome faintly hugged him so that she wouldn't get blood all over her clothes.  
  
"Inuyasha whatever is going on, don't get up, me Miroku and Shippo can handle it."  
  
"whatever." Inuyasha said as he sighed.  
  
"Miroku can you keep watch half the night?" Kagome asked.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"and Shippo you need your sleep so sleep okay?" Kagome told Shippo.  
  
"Aye.. Aye." He said. Inuyasha was already asleep.  
  
Miroku was doing his first shift while Kagome and everyone else was sleeping. It was Kagome's turn she was doing her duty when her eyes began the close, she was swaggering and her vision was getting blurry. "No... stay awake, big girls stay awake." Kagome said to herself. Kagome swore she saw a person standing in front of her when she blacked out. Kagome woke up hot and tied up. "What the?" Kagome said as she cleared up her eyes. She was hanging over a hot fire and people chanting around the fire. "HOLY!!!! OH MY GOSH! INUYASHA!" "I don't think I can help you..." Inuyasha said from afar. "Why not? You have nails use em'." She demanded. "THEY CLIPPED EM!" Inuyasha shouted. "What? Seriously. How did they get you up without waking you up?" Kagome asked. "How the hell would I know, if I knew, we wouldn't be in this mess, stupid!"  
  
"See you're getting mad at me!" "This is no time for that!!!"  
  
"Precious....Precious stones..." A voice from the darkness called out.  
  
"Why the hell did you fall asleep anyway?" Shippo asked. "I don't know, it's like they put a spell on me or something." Kagome said.  
  
"PRECIOUS!!!" It called out longer. "You don't think we heard you the first time!?" Inuyasha called out, "Come out ya coward."  
  
"hello Inuyasha." The person that came out of the shadows had green scaly disgusting skin, it was wrapped in bandages with dirt and blood stains on it. "INUYASHA! DON'T LET IT TOUCH ME!"  
  
"What you planning to do to us?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Eat you...I need to maintain this healthy skin." "EWW..." Kagome said silently to herself. "But I want to keep this one over here, the first woman in a long time."  
  
"Master Inuyasha...." A voice whispered In Inuyasha's ear. "Mioga, first time you come and save the day, I can't do much I can hardly move."  
  
Inuyasha declared.  
  
"Umm I'm sorta weak I think I'll take some blood from you before I untie you." "Mioga back off If you ever touch me when I get loose I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled. "Who's that you're talking to." The scaly creature said as he came over to Inuyasha. "Ever heard of mints?" Inuyasha asked. "Well Inuyasha you never heard of them until I gave you one yesterday."  
  
"SHUTUP KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha said in a whiney voice.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
